


Unseen Halloween

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Celebrities, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Halloween, Large Cock, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Orgy, Real Life, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: On Halloween night when the house is quiet and he's left alone, Bryce Gheisar invites over some famous friends for a little party where nobody is any more important than anyone else, they're all there for fun.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Bryce Gheisar loved about Halloween as a teenager, it wasn’t the free leftover candy, and days on end of chocolate, the fancy costumes, or the spices hovering in the Autumn air. Rather, it was that every year since he could stay home alone, his parents went to a Halloween party for adults only each year. Now that Blake could go with them, his older brother wished him a happy Halloween with his friends.

Since he couldn’t go and was a trustworthy kid, Bryce’s parents did allow him a few friends for a small Halloween party of his own. Usually this involved the Melroses, Jake and Dash, with a pair of girls. This year, Bryce had other plans.

With Jake out of town, Bryce invited Dash and a good handful of other friends. Many of which he met through his acting career or seen on social media. Some friends of friends, well more the boys they were trying to claim, just to fill out the party list.

He had spent two hours making some snacks. They were teenage boys, they would eat him out of house and home. Trick or Treater candy wasn’t going to last with twenty teenage boys under the one roof, after all. Thus the party room basically ended up with a wall length of tables filled with food choices. Primarily junk food but enough to hopefully satisfy growing hunks.

He dragged every couch in the house into one room and set them up into various places. Decorating them with cobwebs and his mother’s spooky cushions she brought before he was even born. Halloween use only. Bryce didn’t focus too much on decoration, however. Nobody was coming for the party. Nor the decorations. So, with a few cobwebs and spiders placed around the room, Bryce clapped his hands together then cast a smile around the room. Satisfied with his work. He took there for a moment, with the fireplace crackling behind him, casting a shadow on the far wall.

The first one to arrive for the party was his ‘The Astronauts’ co-star and kind-of boyfriend, Ben Andrusco-Daon. With a sly smirking Bryce pulling the squeaky voice boy into a deep kiss, pushed up against the door as soon as it closed. Ben almost squealed as Bryce forced himself upon him in a passionate kiss. But he was quick to melt into his body, feeling Bryce’s hands on his hip and run through his hair. Moaning into the soft lips, then slowly wrapping himself around the older boy’s body. When it broke, he was panting to catch his breath and staring hard at Bryce.

“What… are you WEARING!” Ben burst out laughing. Bryce was smirking at him with a ski mask on, hiding all but his plump lips and gorgeous eyes. Ben himself was in some simple clothes, told not to dress up.

“The same thing you will be babe. Strip down to your undies and put this on…” Bryce grinned cheekily, holding up a mask. “Then you can enter the party room…”

Blushing as Bryce called him ‘babe’, the younger boy took the mask. He turned redder with embarrassment just looking at it. Stuttering, he spoke: “W-w-why would I wear it? This thing looks silly and I can’t see your face!”

“That’s the point Bennie. Tonight there’s no knowing who is who. You can have fun with everyone, without knowing and there will be no judging.” Bryce explained, kissing Ben again. “You can play with anyone tonight, and I won’t be jealous.”

“O-oh,” Ben’s eyes glanced down. Enjoying Bryce’s almost naked body inches away from his own; That tanned olive body was amazing from head to toe. Smooth muscles guided his eyes along the lean chest, but Bryce’s toned legs led their way up to the true prize. He let his hand be attracted to Bryce’s bulging cock and squeezed it posessively. “W-what if I get jealous?”

“Then remember Benny, you get to keep me after this…” Bryce purred. “You’re also staying for a few nights, they aren’t.”

Ben blushed, stealing a quick kiss from the cute boy. Though he couldn’t see the cuteness, he knew it was there. “And Dash, right?”

“He’s staying for one night, but Blake will probably steal him away.” Bryce teased.

“Will he now?” 

Another voice joined them from behind the door, muffled by the wood. When Ben peeled himself off the door, it allowed Bryce to allow Dash Melrose inside. The tall, handsome boy with curled hair entered quickly with a grin on his face. Bryce’s best friend, who Ben had been jealous of for a few months after meeting. Accidentally calling him ‘too hot’ once. Until he found out that Dash had a fairly long term girlfriend, Liv. A fact that had the jealousy disappearing a bit.

Dash’s eyes widened a little seeing Bryce’s state of dress. Quickly letting his eyes scan the half naked boy; Those developing abs were a nice view, and his pecs were firming up nicely while Bryce’s nipples darkened

“Interesting outfit choice,” Dash teased, smirking at his bestie. “Is this what you were claiming that everyone was going to love?”

“You tell me,” Handing over another mask to his best friend, Bryce flashed him a wide smirk. Enjoying how the boy frowned at the mask. “You and Ben go undress and put these on. It’ll be hot as fuck! Feel free to do anything in there, just remember the party’s on soon. So keep the naughty to a minimum till then!”

Letting his frown grow into a cheeky grin that had Ben blushing, since Dash cast a glance at him, the older boy purred: “So I could make out with your little boyfriend, then?”

Bryce grinned. “If Benny wants it.”

Ben looked between the two with pink cheeks and pursed lips. “Wh- b-but Dash is straight!”

“Dude… I have Bryce as a bestie… you try and be fully straight around that.” Dash chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulders and leading him off to the changing room, just off the main room as Bryce awaited more people.

“S-so you two have-?” Ben’s eyes quickly ate up the fading image of Bryce’s body as Dash dragged him away.

Dash simply smirked as he fingered the bottom of his tee, slowly easing it off.

Ben watched in awe as Dash revealed his muscular body, wide-eyed as he took in the older boy’s defined chest. More developed than Bryce’s lean form, with deeper v-line and better sculpted abs. Try as he might to look away, Ben’s eyes were trapped on Dash’s body. 

Winking at him, the young hunk turned around. Bending over to lower his pants off, sliding them down over his toned ass as Ben watched in shocked awe. Feeling the boy’s eyes admiring him. Left only in a tight pair of Ethika boxer briefs that hugged his ass tightly, defining the cleft.

“Remember that I’m already taken.” Dash smirked at the stunned boy. “And so are you, by my bestie.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Ben retorted as he looked away, hating how much Dash affected him with his looks, which was almost as good as Bryce’s. Possibly just because he was already taken by him. He mumbled to himself as he fumbled with his shirt, wondering how he would be able to handle the rest of the night if just one extra boy had gotten to him already.

However, a pair of arms wrapped around him suddenly, fingering his t-shirt and beginning to lift it for him; “Here… let me get that,”

“H- I can do it myself!” Ben protested, yet he found himself lifting his arms for the older boy.

Dash pulled the shirt away from the thin boy’s lithe body, then closed his lips around Ben’s neck. Kissing his pale flesh, then sliding down for another small kiss, then another. After the third kiss he moved back up, mouth wider to suck on Ben’s skin. Making the shocked boy moan and arch back into his bare body. Dash’s hands wrapped around the boy. One brushed his flat chest, caressing the silky flesh while the other unbuckled his belt.

Ben squirmed from the attention, but none of them yielded the least bit of effort to push the older boy away. Instead, he found himself slowly moving along as he was stripped.

Stripping Ben’s pants off, with the boy helping to kick them off, Dash continued feeling up and sucking his neck. Enjoying the taste of Bryce’s young lover. He growled into Ben, while brushing his fingers down the length of that little bulge. Relishing on the little moan of pleasure that the boy let out with every touch that graced his body.

“Dash…” Ben moaned.

Just as he was getting into things, the older boy pulled himself away then slipped on the ski mask. “God, this thing looks weird,”

“Huh?” Ben asked, confused as to where all the pleasure he just had gone to. It took him a few seconds before finally realizing that Dash was already in the get up Bryce asked them to be in. Underwear and a mask. “You look… almost exactly like Bryce in that thing,”

“Guess it works!” Dash grinned broadly. Flexing his muscles, however, gave it all away with his defined chest.

“Y-yeah, exactly…” Ben reiterated as he tried to bite down his obvious gulp. Enticing would be an understatement, with the young boy already starting to imagine what the rest of the guest list would look like.

A knock came from the door, then Bryce’s irritated voice. “Are you done yet! I need help setting up, you know!”

“J-Just a second!” Ben shouted in panic as he grabbed his mask and hurriedly put it on, wishing his hard on would just come down already.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Dash smirked as he shouted too and drowned Ben’s own. He turned for the door, then smacked the little ass. “Nice cock, dude.”

Ben just stuttered as he rubbed his bum, hoping the mask was able the deep blush that undoubtedly was across his face when Bryce opened the door.

“Hey, told you guys to keep it to minimum, remember?” Bryce smirked as he looked inside, with his boyfriend awkwardly trying to cover himself. He pulled Ben to him for a tender kiss, then surprised him by grabbing Dash and forcing his best friend to make out with him. Right there in front of Ben, grinding their hips and moaning down each others’ throats. 

"B-Bryce!" Ben couldn't help but moan at the sight. Feeling both jealous and turned on by it.

“Mmm…” Bryce moaned down Dash’s throat when the older boy grasped his butt for a firm squeeze.

"What happened to-" He was going to ask about setting up, but Ben couldn't say it. Not with how much he wanted to join in.

However, moments before he could step in and join their passionate kiss, the two boys broke apart with a deep, husky purr. Neither paid him any mind, a teasing strategy to make him hungry while they both went off to set up the room. Storing bottles of lube on each table and couch. Ben stumbled around the room, unsure of what Bryce needed done for the party to get ready; Dash seemed to work on the same wavelength as his friend, knowing exactly what to do for the next fifteen minutes.

Since Ben was more or less standing around adjusting cobwebs, Bryce came up to him suddenly. He popped the cap of a marker, then held it out to the boy. He and Dash stared for a moment, confused. Each wondered if Bryce intended to cheat and find them later on.

“I forgot to say there’s a bowl in the change room with numbers. I don’t want to call you ‘dude’ all night,” He went to hand over, then paused. He swiftly moved behind Dash, who was on his tiptoes hanging a cobweb; Bryce very quickly wrote on his lower back, just above his ass.

Smirking at the instructions for his party goers: ‘Cock in Here V’. An arrow pointed to Dash’s hole, which flexed when Bryce ran a finger over it.

“It’s technically cheating, but… the others won’t know,” He winked at the glaring Dash and blushing Ben. Finally handing the marker over, he pointed at the room. “Go, go. I heard a car pull up!”

No sooner had they closed the door when the front door knocked.

“Bout time,” Bryce flashed a smile, then tugged at his mask to get it all right on his face. He banged on the change room, “Bets on who it is?!”

“Um, uh… Cody?” Ben asked awkwardly, trying to think who his boyfriend might invite.

“Nice abs but dude, you’ve seen that face!” Bryce chuckled, then moved down the front hall and to the door, wondering who it could be. He was betting on Malachi Barton, who was known to be full of energy and would refuse to miss a party. If not him, Jason Maybaum was always in the Halloween spirit. 

To his surprise, opening the door revealed Nicolas Bechtel. Surprising, since usually he arrived with or just after Malachi.

Nicolas smiled fondly at Bryce; They hadn’t seen each other for a few years but always enjoyed when they did. He pushed up his glasses when Bryce stepped aside and allowed him inside. Entering just as Dash and Ben came out of the change room for a shocking sight; Two boys naked bar ski masks and tight underwear that barely concealed their cocks.

“Sooo, the party’s already started?” Nicolas asked with a grin after he recovered from the sight and eyeing the two boys.

“Nah, we just finished setting up.” Dash winked at the boy, then chuckled as Ben scooted back to the big room nervously. He picked up a mask from where Bryce set them and tossed it to Nicolas. “Go strip down, then get a number,”

Nicolas followed Dash’s finger to the small ‘24’ on his upper left pec.

“Want to see me naked already?” Nicolas replied teasingly. “If you say so, 24!”

“Oh, Nicky…” Bryce patted him on the back, grinning. “We’re not getting naked,”

“Yet.” He replied with a smirk as he went for the indicated location.

Smirking at the boy while the door closed, and Dash’s eyes clearly flashed with lust, Bryce turned on his heel. Placing a hand on the front door and giving a little push intending to close it. Instead he screamed then stumbled back, close to falling on his butt. Another boy stood at the door smiling at Bryce, having appeared silently from nowhere.

“MAL!” Bryce screamed. Malachi was standing in the hallway, having let himself in without a word.

“Why’re you closing the door? Aren’t I invited too?” Mal giggled watching his friend’s reaction.

“When did you get here?!” Bryce shouted at the younger boy. Completely scared by Mal suddenly appearing like that.

“With Nicky?” Mal replied as if it should have been obvious.

Bryce did a double take. Staring at Malachi, then the door he was lazily closing. Then back at Malachi. Staring blankly at them both as though his mind had just lied to him. He stammered, but the young boy didn’t listen and moved right past him to Dash. Taking a mask then entering the room when Nicolas walked right out wearing the black ski mask. Wearing a sexy, skin-tight pair of PSD boxers decorated with bananas. But all eyes were on the outline of Nicolas’ banana.

“So, when’s the pre-party!” Nicolas grinned, knowing where they were all looking.

“Parties in there,” Motioning to the lounge where Ben had run off to, Bryce stepped forward to guide the way in. Entering the dimly lit room, aglow in the firelight that cast dancing shadows across the room. The four boys entered, with Nicolas letting out a breath of awe over the room. 

As they entered, Bryce tried to catch a peek of Nicky’s number but the crafty boy had it well hidden.

“I’m glad I skipped that party Josh mentioned…” Referring to a party Joshua Bassett had teased him about, Nicky got a good look around. “Even if I can’t be a glow in the dark sugar skull here,”

Meanwhile, Mal was hopping about trying to kick his pants off. They were caught on his ankle, and in his hurry to strip half-naked he was kicking at them impatiently. Only when he fell on his soft butt did the jeans pop off Mal’s coltish leg. Left sitting on the floor dressed in a red-and-grey pair of Ethika boxer briefs that hugged his young body. Rubbing his butt as he got to his feet, Malachi tried to follow Bryce’s instructions. 

Finding the bowl full of paper slips, he took one out. Smiling at the number nine, he popped the cap off a marker by the bowl. Mal wrote ‘9’ on the top of his arm, big enough to see but not enough to overpower. 

He waddled out of the room, then looked both ways. Down the hall to the party room, then at the front door. He moved to the door just to see if anyone was arriving, but when he opened it, it made Oakes Fegley standing there with his hand hovering at the door scream.

Mal screamed back at Oakes, each surprised by the other’s sudden appearance. 

“WHO’RE YOU!” Mal squealed, then slammed the door. Right in Oakes’ face.

“What’s going on?” Bryce appeared behind Mal, cracking the door open. Confused further by the screaming when he saw Oakes standing there clutching his chest. 

Staring back with labored breathing, Oakes’ eyes widened as if to speak. It took a moment to catch his breath. “I get it’s Halloween… but seriously? Is there a door camera or something to catch people like that?”

After a moment, thankfully, he started to chuckle. 

“Well if they are game enough to come in, they will get a treat.” Bryce smirked, before giggling.

Oakes’ lips curled into a grin before he stepped inside. A bit taller than Bryce, roughly matching their friend Noah Jupe in height. Bryce was rather jealous of them for shooting up like bamboo stalks while he stayed short. As promised, Bryce put a hand to Oakes’ crotch and gave him a light squeeze. Reaching back at the same time to grab Mal by the crotch and lightly rub his smaller boy cock. Feeling both boys twitching, getting hard in his palm. Familiarizing himself with their dicks.

“Mmm, fuuck… You’re lucky I got here alone, my little brother was begging for a chance to hang with ya, man.” Oakes chuckled. “Wins loved Herman.”

Mal gasped, seemingly shaken from a short lustful daze. He moved a little closer to the older boy. “Wait, you’re Winslow’s big brother!? I saw his movie, it was SO cool!”

“And youuuu’re Malachi! He loved your show, not so much Dora but… he’s a kid, thinks it’s ‘too girly’,” Oakes extended a hand. He couldn’t see the boy’s face but that voice he heard plenty of times on Stuck in The Middle to recognise. Though he was curious about his and Bryce’s matching outfits. “So… are we going streaking or robbing over trick or treating?”

Bryce smirked and leaned over, whispering a single word that had Oakes throbbing.

“Orgy.”

“I-In those?” Oakes said huskily, moaning.

“Mhm, tonight who you are means nothing. We are wearing a mask all night, starting in our undies but they won’t last.” Bryce grinned. “And to keep up with the theme of who you are means nothing, you draw out a random number and that’s what you get called by. The bowls’ in the stripping down room, to pick from then we are just using a marker to write it on us. What ya think, Fegs?”

“Sounds like I’m in for a kinky night, and Winslow… is going to fucking haaaaaaaate you after this,” Oakes cast him a teasing grin, which made Bryce blush under the mask. With no idea if Oakes meant what he thought he meant. He cleared his throat quickly, trying to regain his cockyness. 

“Bring him over next weekend, I’ll give Winsy something that will completely destroy that jealousy.” Bryce purred, deciding to go for it. He could claim he was joking if it didn’t mean what he thought.

Oakes let Mal guide him to the stripping room. Just when he was about to disappear inside, he looked stone-faced at Bryce. “Pervert.”

“N-no I was just jo-” The door shut, cutting him off. “King… Ugh, c’mon Mal. Y’all want a drink or somethin’?”

His offer for drinks ran out, however, as the doorbell rang again. With the fifteen-year-old party host welcoming friend after friend, with the Gheisar household quickly filling with teenage celebrities. Arriving first had been the Bates brothers, with Parker from the NBC show ‘This Is Us’ and his older brother Prestyn. A pair of hotties with Bryce having wanted in Parker’s shorts a few times, especially after the pool episode where Parker showed off his young abs and rapping ability.

They were followed by a group of Bryce’s Disney friends, the Latino car loving hunk Brandon Rossel from Fast Layne, the always energetic Jason Maybaum from Ravan’s Home and Mitchell Wray who had played an adorable stalker boy on Coop and Cami: Ask the World.

Bryce made note of Brandon’s more caramel skin with a smirk, realising that if he felt like getting him or Malachi at any time in the night, they would be rather fair game. Though everyone probably noticed that already when entering the room.

Not five minutes into introductions for the group, and a catchup for Oakes and Brandon, Dash decided to get the door. Welcoming in a trio of boys, two of which had rather light bags of candy and actual costumes. Jackson Dollinger from Sydney to The Max had dressed as Tony Hawk, while a new cute boy, Nadav Jackson he found out later, was dressed as a rather cute vampire. He was on even footing with Parker Bates and Malachi Barton of all people for a cutest boy competition. Dakota Lotus from Coop and Cami: Ask the World had been chapheroning them around for a bit of trick or treating before the party. Though based on the lack of candy in the bags and the amount of time Dakota claimed they were doing it for, Bryce had a feeling Dakota was ‘treating’ the pair of cuties to a different ‘sweet’.

They came out of the stripping room after a good few minutes, with small hickeys on each of the younger boy’s neck. Nadav especially looked like he had met a few of the vampires his costume mocked.

“I thought he was supposed to do the biting,” Bryce nudged Dakota on their way out, motioning to Nadav as the boy awed at Mal and Nicky, whose masks were pulled up.

“Not when I steal these while in a kiss,” Dakota chomped at him, flashing plastic fangs.

Bryce smirked and earnt a whine from Dakota when he reached out and removed the fangs. “Don’t want you biting any goods…”

As the group of boys continued mingling waiting for the others, Bryce returned to the door. Welcoming the next few boys into his household. Including Child Play’s Gabriel Bateman, Artemis Fowl’s Ferdia Shaw, Stranger Things' Noah Schnapp, Lost in Space’s Maxwell Jenkins and Rian McCririck and Dylan Kingwell from The Babysitter Club. A group of hotties that Bryce had met through auditions and parties, that had invaded some of his naughtier dreams at times.

As exciting as it was to meet some of them or see them again after a long period, it was when Jacob Tremblay and Noah Jupe entered the house that Bryce almost lost his composure and squealed before hugging them. Thankfully, they only got the hug. Jacob was still small and thin, like he hadn’t aged a day besides being a little taller. As for Noah, Bryce needed to take a step back and look at him. Tall, dressed in a flaming jacket with a smug expression and curly mop of hair. Nothing like the innocent, squeaky British boy he last saw.

“NOAH! What the heck happened!” Bryce exclaimed, opening checking out the boy who had quickly become his best friend on set while filming Wonder. The pair doing everything together and loving it, from the beach to gaming nights.

“IIIIII got HOT!” Noah said proudly, before thumbing his shirt and showing off his defined chest with his tongue between his teeth. It was a view Ben should be very jealous of. “Though… looks like you did, too!”

“You know it! And Tremmy!” Bryce grinned, almost picking up the boy and spinning him around. “You don’t look like you even GREW! And nice swearing good boy.”

Squealing for a moment, Jacob blushed. Hating that he was still the smallest of the three. “I GOT TALLER! It’s not my fault you two got so lucky! All I got was tortured and murdered! Though I did get to play with anal beads on the big screen!,”

Bryce and Noah shivered as the younger boy giggled. Both remembering the Dr. Sleep scene where their friend got murdered. His scream haunted them. Thankfully for Bryce, the door pushing open interrupted his memory. “Oh, sorry. DASH! Run these guys through the rules, Lincoln’s here!”

“Yes, Master!” Dash chuckled, leading Noah and Jacob off. “Go play nice with your friend.”

Snorting at him, Bryce got the door for Lincoln. Surprised that the Bunk’d boy got tall as well, and a lot more hair. Though a part of him smirked, that the former Disney ‘juvie’ boy, now looked like a complete twink. As well, he noticed a grinning puppy behind in the form of the now smoking hot Mason Mahay. “Sup guys? Here for trick or treating? The candy bowl’s over there,”

“Oh! Sorry, I missed it,” Lincoln literally went to go take from the bowl, before Mason pushed him through the door. “What? He said candy!”

“You are older than me, yet a damn dork.” Mason muttered, much to Bryce’s amusement.

“I’ve seen your Tiktoks, you’re not better…” Lincoln rolled his eyes playfully. Bryce quickly ran them through the night’s rules and sent them off to strip just as some of the last guests arrived.

Timothy Colombos and Colin Critchley, a pair of boys the Disney casts teased for their Nickelodeon history, came in at the same time as London Cheshire, a young blonde actor who seemed to be dating with McKenna Grace, along with Christian Mannschreck, a baseball teammate and the best friend of Malachi, who due to a mix up from Malachi, had turned up at the Barton’s household late and couldn’t get a ride over with his best friend.

Finishing off the list were two boys Jason Maybaum and Malachi worked with on Dancing With The Stars Junior’s Jake Monreal and JT Church came in wielding bags stuffed to the brim with candy. Jake’s handsomeness caught Bryce off guard, but Jason and Mal swept them away to strip pretty quickly.

And with them all inside, half-naked with identities concealed and bodies hazed by the dim, crackling fire, it was ready.

All that was left was for Bryce to head inside and grab the last remaining number in the bowl, writing a nice ‘10’ on his arm before entering what he hoped would be the best halloween party of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding that no words would be needed, since he didn’t want to dork this occasion up, Bryce’s eyes roamed the mostly naked masked boys, until he came to a stop on a boy with the number ‘13’ on his arm. Grinning to himself, the boy ignored the others trying to get his attention and the music as he walked up, grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him towards him.

Planting their lips together.

The actor of the horror film Child Play, Gabriel ‘Gabe’ Bateman blushed inside of his ski-mask but quickly began kissing back. Moaning into the kiss as he felt Bryce’s tongue pushing for entrance before exploring the other boy’s mouth. Whose own tongue didn’t try and fight back against the intrusion. As they continued their growing heated lip lock, their hands moved out and began exploring each other’s bodies, with Gabe feeling his cock throb as he felt Bryce’s growing-in abs.

Their kiss was also the catalyst for the other boys knowing that they could finally begin what they were all there for. The real party.

With Bryce making out with Gabe right there by the fire, casting their linked shadow over the room, a nearby pair on a couch turned to each other, shrugging casually. The taller one rolled into the other boy’s lap, straddling him as their lips met. Kissing slowly, letting their lips flow and twist into a deeper kiss. With each of the boy’s letting their mouths explore and get to know the other. Both pushed their hips up and down to grind, sliding the two length side-by-side. Adding heat to their passion.

Sliding a hand down along the tall boy’s side, snaking down over his hip then around to his little butt, Nicky gave it a tender squeeze. Feeling the other boy’s lips vibrating against him. His lips parted to allow an eager tongue to quickly slip in his mouth. Moaning as he began sucking it, Nicky moved his hips faster. His eyes opened hoping to figure out who the boy grinding in his lap and exploring his mouth was. It was to no avail. 

He did, however, get to see Bryce had pulled Gabe’s leg up. Wrapping it around his waist and caressing him while they kissed roughly. Encouraged by it, one of his hands began gliding along the boy’s thigh. Which turned out to be none other than Lincoln. 

Lincoln moaned out as the hand glided over his bare skin and squeezed his ass. Enjoying the kiss, wondering how far this party could go.

On the other side of the room, Oakes Fegley found himself pushed up against one of the room walls, with a tongue down his throat. His hand snaking up the other boy’s back and cupping the head. Fingers running through the boy’s brunette locks as he kept their kiss passionate. His free hand running against the taller boy’s muscular chiseled chest, from years of dancing. The Goldfinch actor having paired up with Jake Monreal.

“F-fuck… I’m not used to being the o-one pinned,” Oakes arched his neck as Jake began to kiss down along his neck, peppering hisses down until meeting his collar.

“Don’t know why they wouldn’t, Twenty Three…” Jake purred, using the number as Bryce had requested. “You looked utterly delicious, pinned against the wall ready for me…”

Oakes groaned when Jake sunk his teeth into the collarbone. His hands froze halfway up his spine as the boy sucked at his flesh. “Unngh! No way, ha-have you seen your little butt, Twenty Five!?”

“Nah, everyone sees this instead.” Jake smirked as he grinded his crotch and abs against Oakes. “Though if I get lucky, I might see what your undies are hiding back here…”

Oakes blushed behind his mask as Jake’s hands moved down and squeezed his ass hard. Feeling it when Jake’s fingers slipped between his soft cheeks and pried them apart. Fitting perfectly in both hands. He couldn’t believe what he moaned next into Jake’s ear. “Bryce never said anything about waiting… or foreplay,”

Jake smirked and kissed Oakes’s once more, “Let’s give the party a show, twenty three.”

Spinning around, Oakes pushed his front against the wall. Pushing his smooth, round butt out at Jake’s crotch with a seductive wiggle, making the dancer moan and press his cock up against it. The dancer lightly humping the covered ass.

As Jake slowly peeled back Oakes’s boxer briefs, revealing the teen’s virgin ass, thirteen-year-old Malachi Barton found himself getting laid down on one of the couches. An older boy crawling on top of him and beginning to kiss and nip away at the caramel skin, working numerous moans out of the young teen. With the fifteen-year-old greek-american actor from Nickelodeon’s WITs Academy, Timothy Colombos found himself getting addicted to the young teen’s beautiful moans.

He kissed all over Mal’s bare chest with passion. Peppering along his smooth pecs, tormenting his dark chocolate nipples with small kisses or flicks of the tongue. Every touch milked another moan from Mal’s lips while he writhed and squirmed. Pinned down under Timothy’s weight. Kept stable by a pair of hands on his hips. Not Timothy’s own hands. Those were above Mal’s head pinning them down.

Disney’s Dakota Lotus was on his knees behind Timothy with the length of his cock pressed on the greeky ass. Every movement between the two caused friction on his dick, making the curly-haired boy moan. Muffled as he was busy kissing and sucking at Timothy’s pale sun-kissed spine. 

They weren’t the only duo that became a trio, with sixteen-year-old Gabe finding himself blushing when another boy came and lifted his other leg up. With Noah Schnapp joining Bryce in exploring the now carried teenager, each of the two boys sharing long make out sessions while the other suckled and kissed at the shoulderblade on their side of Gabriel’s moaning body. The moaning boy was a little embarrassed that he was getting carried easily by the slightly younger studs.

Gabe could feel them on both sides. Bryce’s cock was pressed on his crotch while Noah had perfectly slipped between the cleft of his ass. Their hands moved his young body up and down, sliding against his lower region. Effectively simulating how they would double team his little ass. But it was hard to focus on just grinding when Noah pulled him over then forced his tongue down his throat.

As Noah’s tongue forced its way into Gabe’ throat, Jake’s tongue was flicking against the puckered virgin hole of Oakes, pushing lightly against the hole. Wanting it to be nice and lubed up for his good-sized six and a half inch cock.

“Knew you’d be yum as fuck… haven’t tasted an ass this good since Sage,” Jake moaned to himself, too low to be heard at the end. Letting Oakes know his ass was delicious, but no more. Spreading the boy open with both thumbs, he prodded the tight ring trying to slide inside the virgin boy. “Mmm, you’ll be so, so tight!”

“W-Well you’re going to be the first one in it…” Oakes admitted with a moan, from the rimming. “Normally i‘m the one doing the fucking…”

Jake’s eyes flashed with arousal. Before squeezing the ass with both hands. Tracing his tongue up between Oakes’ ass cheeks then swiftly up his spine, making the sexy boy shiver. Oakes felt so weird being treated like a bottom. However, he decided tonight he may as well try it out and have some fun. Gritting his teeth, he bit back a moan. Feeling Jake’s lips close around his neck.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Nicolas had broken apart from their kiss and had each claimed another boy from the many looking to join in on the fun. The pair pulled them down beside each other and almost competed to see who had the hotter make out session.

“So who’d ya get?” Nicky smirked with Prestyn Bates, or ‘28’ below him. The younger boy grinding his hips up before wrapping around for a passionate kiss. Prestyn’s hands were shoved down the back of Nicky’s PSD boxer briefs, massaging the toned little butt underneath his silky fingers.

“Uh… twenty two,” Lincoln responded, looking around until he found the number. Not having bothered to really look, he just found a boy and pulled them onto the couch before straddling for a deep kiss. Unknowingly bagged the canadian Dylan Kingwell as his making out partner.

“Oh, nice! I think I know who that is,” Nicky chuckled. His lips returned to Prestyn, kissing the cute elfish boy with a husky moan. Letting out instead a yelp when Prestyn slowly began forcing two fingers passed his tight ring; Being a young top, he hadn’t felt someone finger him in a good few months. Groaning into Prestyn’s lips, he tried to pull his ass away but the fingers followed and jammed knuckle-deep in his half-mexican butt. “S-shit!”

“Knew you’d like it.” Prestyn grinned as he kept his fingers inside Nicky, not letting him get away. The digits began to scissor open. Stretching Nicky’s amazingly tight hole open as the boy grunted in his ear.

Prestyn wasn’t the only one with his fingers in a boy’s ass, with Bryce’s best friend Dash having paired himself up with the dancing monkey and number ‘21’, JT Church, with the boy wrapped around the muscular waist of the older boy. Their lips locked in a passionate battle for dominance as one of Dash’s fingers, lightly fucked the younger boy’s caramel ass. Enjoying the slighly looseness that hinted that the dancer had something a fair bit bigger than his finger inside of him.

“T-this-” JT moaned between deep kisses. Feeling a second finger slip in and the fingers working his ass as Dash’s tongue traced along his slim lips, begging for entrance when he kissed firmly again. JT threw his head back, however, with a lustful squeal. Dash’s fingers were jamming places Jake struggled to reach with his fingers. “T-this is no faaair… A-ah! Your butt said you t-take cock!”

“Yeah, well it lies!” Dash grunted before kissing JT, again. Loving the delicious young boy’s taste on his lips, and how his talented tongue put up a fight. Losing only when the fingers twisted and turned inside, messing up his tight insides. “The only butt that’s going to be taking cock, is this one!”

With those words, he slipped another finger into the younger boy.

Jake looked over from his place with Oakes. Hearing his younger boyfriend screaming in pleasure had him turned on and a little jealous. It pumped him up to start really going at it with Oakes. Slamming the length of his cock in and out of that juicy Fegley ass. Sliding out until the sensitive tip penetrated his ring before slamming back in hard enough to make the little ass jiggle. Their echoes and moans drew a good deal of attention. Oakes blushed at anyone staring. Dragging his nails down the wall and moaning gutturally; his ass clenched down on the fat cock ramming in and out of his hole, drawing it back in for more. Happy to oblige the hungry little ass, Jake grabbed Oakes’ hips and thrust his hips harder. Pounding the tightness with his sexy moans, sounding to many in the room that he could bottom as well as he topped.

“Oh, hell yeah, guys!” Bryce called out with a wolf-whistle, grinning at seeing that people were fully getting into it. Feeling a little jealous that he wasn’t the one to kick off the sex. Though it was worth it to watch Jake and Oakes going at it so quickly.

Bryce turned back from the pair in the depths of their sexual pleasures, then flicked the tip of Gabe’s cock. Using his talented tongue to lick and swirl around the young boy’s tip, making him moan even deeper than he already was. It would be hard not to. With Noah Schnapp using his sexy dick to pound Gabe’s tight twink hole. They hadn’t bothered to take his underwear off. Instead, the pair had torn them open at the back allowing Noah’s cock to ram balls deep in his hole.

With the front pulled down, Bryce had access to Gabe’s five and a half inch cock. Able to bathe it with his tongue, licking every little inch of the dick. Even his balls, suckling on the orbs that were warm and full of his young spunk.

“He’s s-so fucking tight, Ten!” Noah said between thrusts. His arms were wrapped around the helpless Bateman, holding him in the air pinned to his chest and toned abs. Using his powerful hips to pound the young boy’s hole.

“O-OH MY- FUCK!” Gabe cried out.

They weren’t the only one affected by the sight of Oakes and Jake fucking. Back at the couch, Dakota had begun slamming his cock into Timothy. The young greek screaming in pleasure as he was pounded, with Mal below him grinding back, looking jealous that the boy on top of him already fucked.

Timothy was propped up on all fours with his face inches from Mal. Moaning in the little boy’s cute face as Dakota went to town fucking him like an animal. The vegan boy had some power behind his thrust, fucking Timothy hard enough his limbs struggled to hold him up.

“Tweeeelve!” Mal whined as he was pinned under and unable to do much while Timothy seemed to have been lost in the pleasure of being fucked.

“F-fuck yeah! Use that big cock, Seven!” Screaming in pleasure, the top pushed his ass back. Having almost forgotten about Mal beneah him. If it weren’t for the boy fondling his balls, he just might have.

“Fuck, you’re so good… Done this often?” Dakota moaned feeling the tightness of the boy around his cock, using everything he got to break through it.

“N-nah, man! I’m a top, mostly!” Timothy felt that cock push deeper into him. Throbbing against his inner walls. To keep from screaming with pleasure more, he finally captured Mal’s gentle lips in a kiss.

“For real…?” Dakota mumbled to himself as he let out another thrust, pushing him closer toward the boy below him. Wondering how many missed out the goodness of this hole from that claim.

Fed up, Mal rolled around underneath Timothy. He pushed his little, smooth butt in the air. Its perfect caramel shade was highlighted by the warm fire’s glow as he shook it for the older boy, and made sure it brushed against his throbbing prick. The sight alone would be enough to arouse Timothy but the wiggle and light touch was amazing. “Please fuck me already! I need cock!”

Timothy whimpered, already using all he got just to stay upright. But not only could he not just ignore the feeling as his cock jumped from the brush, but Dakota wasn’t giving him much of a choice, with him being pounded and grinding harder against the cute butt. With a scream of frustration and pleasure, the young Greek finally slammed his cock in just as he was fucked by Dakota. Turning louder as the tight butt seemed to clasp on is cock, tighter than most things he had fucked.

Feeling the cock rip through his little hole and dig deep in his tunnel had Mal screaming into the cushion. Pushing his butt up though he didn’t need to. Dakota was going a pretty good job fucking Timothy into his tight hole, slamming in and out with wild ambition. Pounding away at full force so even Mal could feel it through the other cock.

“God, they sure got loud huh?” Colin said as he leaned on the wall. 

Still taking it slow despite some of the others had really gotten into it. Even so, it wasn’t like he was doing nothing, as the partner he was talking to was down on his knees with his mouth latched closely on his cock. A moan slipped out from the older boy as he loved how good the boy below him was. He wasn’t sure who he was aside from having a smaller frame than most present, but he knew he was good at what he was doing.

Nadav smiled warmly around the length of Colin’s cock as he gently bobbed on the older boy. Tilting his head to the side where Colin held him, letting the tender push guide him down on the meaty cock. Almost seven inches of cock in his small, practised mouth. His tongue dancing around it to stimulate it for Colin.

Colin moaned again as his hand slipped to the back of the boy’s head, giving it a rub as he started grinding in, moving along the smaller boy’s pace to slide in and out of his mouth. Surprised by how well the boy could swallow dick.

“Umph, oh… fu-fuck, kid… You suck like a little pro!” Colin moaned out, fucking Dav’s face. The smaller boy rewarded the praise by taking more of his cock into his mouth, something that Colin didn’t even think was possible in that slim mouth.

“Nice catch, Fourteen!” Bryce purred as he walked past the pair with cum on his lower lip. He didn’t get far however, with Colin quickly eyed the glimmer on his lips and brought him in, planting his lips against each other’s. Within seconds, Bryce could feel the boy’s tongue slipping in, hungrily exploring his mouth for any drop of cum he could get. “Mmmm…”

Colin’s hungry tongue flicked around in Bryce’s mouth and swiped his lower lip until he was satisfied with the taste. Breaking the kiss with a purr to Bryce. Realising at once that he knew the taste. He glanced at the fireside where Bryce game from and sure enough there was a boy held aloft by a muscular body, hammered into oblivion. Gabriel Bateman bottoming as always. Making a note to visit him later and give a quick pounding. For the moment though, he returned his focus to the smaller boy before him.

Meanwhile, the newly released Bryce looked over, wondering just who he should be joining. He could still see some that hadn’t paired up yet. And others had become more crowded than he ever thought with ‘28’ bouncing ‘18’, Prestyn and Nicky, with another pair right next to them, making out passionately. Meanwhile ‘21’, JT, was rammed into the wall, begging for mercy and more, switching with every scream. He could only smirk as he noticed his marker on the one pounding him, knowing how hard Dash could go and just wished him luck. His attention was then turned toward the couch.

Approaching the three stacked up boys, Kota fucking Timothy into Malachi, Bryce struggled to picture something hotter. His mind decided maskless sex would have been hotter, to see those handsome faces.

“Sup, Seven?” He asked with an air of smugness, with a hand pumping his cock. The six-inches now free of a pair of Calvins, letting his cock breathe. Dakota barely looked over as he jackhammered Timothy. 

“Just… busy plowing… a twink!” Dakota shouted in an unmistakable voice. In the corner of his eye he noticed Bryce and the ‘10’ on his chest, then smirked. “Come to make sure I’m not biting the goods?”

He leaned down and bit Timothy’s neck while slamming his little toned butt.

“Hey, don’t damage the goods too much. They have to go home after this.” Bryce smirked as he smacked Dakota’s butt, making sure to hit it just as he raised it, just in time for him to bring it back down to the young Greek to drive into him harder. Something which he knew worked when he heard a much louder scream of pleasure escaping the sandwiched boy’s lips. “Hmm, for that, I might need to punish you.” 

Bryce’s smirk widened as he walked around the trio. Face to face with them, the boy propped himself up by putting one foot just behind Mal’s head at the bottom, raising his cock to be on the level with Dakota’s head. He knew the boy already figured out what he was going for as he could see Dakota’s mouth opening even as he was still fucking his own bottom, who actually also had his mouth open and reaching a little, a fact Bryce took delight in.

“Suck.”

Dakota didn’t hesitate to dip in moments before Timothy was able. His extended tongue swept underneath Bryce’s cock, positioning it while sliding it in his warm mouth. He hummed around the girth, bobbing lightly on Bryce’s dick.

Tilting back, the dark-haired Bryce let out a husky moan. Feeling those soft lips wrap around his cock and the humming vibrate around the shaft. He rocked his hips, sighing happily while letting Dakota bob on his sexy six-inch cock. Fucking his mouth trying to keep in sync; Every time Dakota slammed down into Timothy, who then rammed his dick deeper into Mal’s perfectly curved, sun-kissed butt. It, like Dakota, swallowed cock nicely.

Cock wasn’t all that was swallowed in the room. Take JT and Dash, who had moved to the rug with JT firmly in Dash’s lap; They were making out passionately, letting the older boy swallow the youth’s sweet moans. Or rather, a mix of moans and screams. 

Dash snapped his hips up and down with brutal, merciless force. Shoving his aching cock into the small boy while holding him in place, letting JT feel the full force of his cock tearing his ass up. His other hand kept a good grip on JT’s head, keeping their lips flush together so he could swallow his sounds.

“You’re so small,” Dash moaned between their intense kisses. His lips captured JT once more and his dick pistoned in and out of the young boy with wild abandon. “So tight and sexy!”

“Don’t break him too bad-” Jake said, having been joined by Mason, or ‘16’ as he plowed Oakes. Spitroasting the twinky Fegley boy with Mason’s sexy young dick. Working him from both ends. Then he realised he might have sounded too much like JT’s protective boyfriend closely watching him have sex. “Or his mommy might get suspicious. You’ll make him walk funny, bro!”

“That’s the fuckin’ plan!” Dash grinned broadly before slamming balls deep in JT.

The party was getting into full swing now. Fucking, sucking, boys bent over couches or chairs, sitting in each other’s laps or in Gabe’s case amazed that Noah was still holding him in the air. On a one way train to plow town, with enough energy and vigor to keep slamming his tight twink butt.

“Mmmm, about time they do it too.” Prestyn moaned as he watched the two boy beside them had also began fucking. Dylan, or ‘22’, had tossed aside Lincoln’s underwear and had the boy bouncing on his sexy cock. Riding like a slut, moaning into the air. 

“F-fuck that’s hot…” Nicky murmured from his place on Prestyn’s dick. Taking the cock in and out of his tight butt, clenching down when pushing himself on the length. Surprised that he was still riding cock. Preferring to top a sexy boy’s hole, Nicky thought he would have jumped off the moment Prestyn pushed in.

“That is… but know what'll be hotter?” Prestyn purred as he let another thrust into his boy.

Nicky grunted, then grit his teeth. Feeling every inch of Prestyn’s six inches jabbing inside him. “W-what!”

“If I fuck you into him.”

Nicky’s eyes lit up and his cock twitched, eager for some attention that wasn’t his hand. So as the boy pumped his dick and bounced in Prestyn’s lap, he glanced over at Dylan and Lincoln. For him it was just ‘22’ and ‘3’. Lincoln was going at it hard, slamming his ass down on Dylan’s lap. Fucking himself on the older boy’s dick with deep grunts. Too out of it to notice the giggling boys pull off the couch beside him. Nor did Lincoln see it coming when a second cock prodden his ass.

“W-what-! Hey! What’r you-” He barely managed to get that out before a fifth boy joined them; Brandon ‘5’ Rossel shoved his thick latino cock past Lincoln’s open lips, sliding deep enough to gag the dork. Allowing Nicky to shove himself past the tight ring, grunting with effort until he popped inside and shoved a few inches into Lincoln. The two cocks inside throbbed, grinding together, “Mmmmph!”

With Lincoln sandwiched between them, Brandon leaned over and captured Nicolas’s lips in a heated kiss, the pair letting their tongues join the kiss quickly and battle for dominance.

“Daaamn… me next!” Prestyn encouraged them before ramming back inside Nicky’s tightness. Making a moan enter their kiss now that his tip rubbed the boy’s pleasure button. “How’s it down there, Twenty Two?”

Dylan smirked and pulled Prestyn around enough to share their own light kiss before the pair returned to fucking the holes they were in.


End file.
